The Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC) Shared Resource for Research Recruitment and Minority Outreach (RRMO) provides recruitment and follow-up of human subjects in cancer research and serves as an informational resource for the community about clinical trials and observational studies, with a special focus on historically underserved racial/ethnic minorities. Our specific objectives are: (1) to provide recruitment and follow-up services to investigators;(2) to attract potential study participants to the Cancer Center by working with community physicians, community organizations, and interested individuals; (3) to inform the community and medical caregivers, about state-of-the-art cancer treatment, prevention, and research results;(4) to respond to community cancer concerns and research needs;and (5) to provide our colleagues with the benefit of our experience by analyzing and reporting on our recruitment and followup results. Services provided include: [unreadable] Recruiting, screening and consenting subjects into cancer clinical trials and observational studies [unreadable] Advertising available trials and recruiting patients into studies via the distribution of IRB-stamped recruitment flyers and the RRMO newsletter. [unreadable] Identifying and addressing barriers to recruitment and retention associated with ongoing studies [unreadable] Use of the RRMO recruitment and outreach database. [unreadable] Communicating with potential subjects through mailings, special events, RRMO newsletter and website [unreadable] Inreach and outreach to provide education about clinical research with cultural and language-specific programs and materials in English and Spanish. Since 2001, RRMO has recruited more than 4300 subjects to therapeutic trials, palliative care and survivorship initiatives, and epidemiologic, behavioral, and prevention and control studies. We have enrolled close to 1000 subjects, including 19% of African or Hispanic descent, in clinical trials, mainly NCIor DOD-sponsored. In the next grant period, we hope to broaden the range of organ/site specialties in which we provide services to investigators. The projected operating budget for the RRMO SR is $417,528;this request is for $67,779 for salary and fringe benefits to support 69% effort of the project manager.